kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Next of Shin
"Next of Shin" is the 40th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 3, 1998. The episode was written by Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, and directed by Jeff Myers. The name is a reference to the 1989 film Next of Kin. Synopsis Peggy fails her 12th home pregnancy test, prompting her to mention a fertility specialist to Hank. At first, Hank protests, as he would rather not be nude in front of a doctor. But Peggy informs him that the entire procedure can take place using an MRI machine. Later, Dr. Rajav Bhudamanjur informs Hank he suffers from a low sperm count. As heat kills sperm, the doctor recommends several techniques to lower Hank's body temperature. Hank follows the doctor's advice, but he soon suffers great embarrassment when more and more of his friends become aware of the situation. As time passes, Peggy takes another pregnancy test, but she's again negative. Shortly thereafter, Cotton pays the Hills a surprise visit and announces that Didi is pregnant. Hank and Peggy are stunned. Preparing for the inevitable, Hank, Peggy, Cotton and Didi visit Bibs & Cribs, a large baby store. But Cotton's mind begins playing tricks on him, and he imagines the babies as German and Japanese soldiers advancing through the store. He tells the others he will wait outside the store until they're through. Afterward, Cotton brings Bobby to a bar and tells him about Hank and Peggy's plans for having another baby. Later, Bobby tells his father his reasons for not wanting a sibling. Their conversation is interrupted by Didi, who announces that Cotton has run off. Cotton leaves a message on the Hill's answering machine, confirming his intention to leave Didi and the newborn behind. Bobby then dials "Star69," and determines that his grandfather fled to Las Vegas. Aided by Dale and Bill, Hank sets off for Las Vegas. There the threesome visit every strip club in town, but their search is unsuccessful. Hank gets a clue to Cotton's whereabouts from a member of an Andrews Sisters tribute group (three guys in drag). He discovers Cotton sitting at a craps table (with the aid of a booster seat) inside a casino. He tells his father that he and Peggy have given up on the idea of having another baby, as it would upset Bobby too much. Hank then tells his father that "he wins." But Cotton insists he was never in competition with Hank to begin with and that Hank has always been the better father. Cotton then agrees to return home. But first, Cotton insists they have a night of fun in Las Vegas; this gets cut short when Cotton, in a fit of anger, stomps across the craps table like Godzilla through Tokyo. Trivia * Hank begins singing "Peaches" by the Presidents of the United States of America while playing it on his guitar. * Most of the Vegas hotel / casinos shown don't actually exist, but they're rather parodies of actual ones. For instance, the Golddust is a parody of an actual one called the Stardust. * When Hank wonders aloud to his father, Cotton, about he and Peg having another child and that it may not happen, Cotton tells Hank "Well then you had the fun of tryin', boy! I gots to have that talk with you," referring to the "birds and bees" puberty talk, even though Hank is already a father. * The two scenes where Hank, Dale and Bill are driving through the desert to Vegas are reused scenes from the episode The Order of the Straight Arrow from Season 1. If you stop the episode and look at the scene from the side you can see Peggy driving the truck. * Cotton mentions that Hank gets his narrow urethrae from his mother. However in the Season 6 episode Returning Japanese, we learn that Junichiro also has a narrow urethrae, strongly implying that the brothers get it genetically from Cotton. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Stuart Dooley *Cotton Hill *Didi Hill *John Redcorn *Dr. Rajav Bhudamanjur (cameo) 'Continuity' *Dale mentions that he is a Bounty Hunter from the previous episode, he also has the same Bounty Hunter cap. Goofs * When Hank is talking to Bobby in the garage about the baby, Hank is wearing brown shorts and sitting on a stool. When Hank stands up, you can see the top of his pants are now blue. When Bobby passes in front of him, he has brown shorts on again. * The hotel / casino where the "Andrews Sisters" perform is called "Goldust" on the taxi cab ad, but it's spelled as "Golddust" (with 2 D's) on the actual facility's sign. * The *69 guy says that he is called from the intersection of "Flamingo and Sahara." These are actual Las Vegas streets, however they run parallel to one another and never intersect at any point. * In the aerial shot of the Las Vegas Strip, the Luxor (the pyramid-shaped hotel/casino) is shown to be kitty corner from the MGM Grand (the green one with the lion decor). In real life, however, the Excalibur (the one shaped like a castle) is in this position, kitty corner from the MGM Grand. * When Hank shows a photograph of Cotton to one of the "Andrews Sisters" it is clearly recognizable as being a photograph taken specifically on Bobby's birthday from the episode Shins of the Father, in which Cotton was seen riding a horse around the yard. The photograph is completely identical to to mentioned episode featuring balloons around the yard and the identical cowboy hat that Cotton wore that day while galloping through the air. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes starring Peggy Category:Episodes featuring Cotton